The present invention relates to a selector for a keyboard of a calculating, accounting or similar business machines comprising a series of sliders for indicating information relevant to a series of operations to be performed by the machine and a plurality of switches driven by the sliders for the entering of this information in the machine.
In keyboards of known calculating machines the selectors comprise single switches having more contacts which are individually mounted in the same keyboard. Both the switches and their assembly are rather costly, whereby the complete keyboard results expensive.